The present invention relates to manufacturing devices for holding a workpiece and moving the workpiece to a docking station where a manufacturing operation is performed on the workpiece, and more particularly, to a novel die mold manufacturing device with electrical connectors capable of automatically self-aligning for coupling to mating connectors on a pre-heat station or docking station.
In automated manufacturing systems, it is often necessary to move a workpiece to different stations where different operations may be performed on the workpiece. An important consideration, particularly where these different work stations may present a hazardous or harmful environment to a system operator or to delicate electronic devices or the like for controlling the manufacturing process, is the need for an arrangement for automatically connecting a transportation device, such as a die mold or the like, to an external source of energy, such as electricity, air, pneumatics, hydraulics or the like and automatic connection to devices or mechanisms for controlling the application of these process inputs. For example, an integrally electrically heated die mold requires electrical connection to the internal electrical resistive heating elements of each die mold portion from an external source of electrical power and also electrical connection to the heating control thermocouples in each mold portion for thermostatically controlling the heating of each die mold portion. The source of electrical power and the control devices for controlling the heating of the die mold portions are of necessity located remotely to the die mold portions because of the high heat which could damage these system components.
Additionally, interconnection of these energy sources and control devices to the manufacturing apparatus or die mold can limit access of a system operator, such as for example, access for removing a workpiece from a die mold or preparing a die mold for molding of a subsequent workpiece.